chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Miloş the Hedgehog
Miloş the Hedgehog is also known as Miloş the Suffering, he is the ex Rank 2 Gate Guardian along with his twin sister Meloş who once held the rank 4 title. They formed a team before becoming guardians called Team Agony. Meloş did most of the fighting while Miloş observed. If the enemy is able to over come Meloş, Miloş will immediately engage in combat without warning. Miloş will most of the time engage in targets with their own abilities and techniques with out revealing his own, minus his Tragic Transmission, his own form of chaos control. Background Miloş originally was a bounty hunter when he discovered the Gate Guardians. He obtained his supernatural status when his sister was nearly killed and he was forcibly fused with the creator of his bounty, a being from outside the multiverse. After several failed attempts at removing the being it was suggested that it be split and placed into both twins. The result saved Meloş' life and pulled Miloş out of a demonic rage. Unable to return to bounty hunter work the two requested the test to become guardians. Due to their age the training was unnecessary and the twins obtained high ranks, Miloş was known as the 2nd greatest, while Meloş was known as 4th. The power they received from the creator appeared to make them very unstable, driving them into fits of rage. During one of them the twins killed Number 3, she was torn to shreds. Neither of the twins know how or why it happened they were caught covered in her blood and wounds from a devastating battle. At one point before killing Number 3, Miloş fought against Rein, severely beating him. Prior to the events of Number 3's murder, Miloş and Meloş were discharged from the Gate Guardians, and if they ever interfered with them again they would be charged with murder and executed. Miloş did not take this kindly, threatening his sister after they turned her into this drove him mad once again. The Council nullified his powers and threw him into a portal, warning him to never appear before them again. Soon after meeting up with someone named Lord Hades of the Underworld, the twins were employed as Soul Collectors, now charged with collecting the souls of mythical creatures, taking the name Team Agony. Hades granted the two Nth metal soul reavers and earrings to make the immune to the magical attacks of the mythical beasts, but magic isnt their only ability, with their magic suppressed, the mythical beasts are only 2/3 as strong. Personality The characters personality Appearance What that character looks like Abilities Special skills the character has Energy Attribute The special energy attribute the character has similar to using chaos energy Techniques Techniques 1 *A Technique that allows the user to Techniques 2 *A Technique that allows the user to Techniques 3 *A Technique that allows the user to Techniques 4 *A Technique that allows the user to Energy Techniques Energy Techniques 1 *A Technique that allows the user to Energy Techniques 2 *A Technique that allows the user to Enhanced Energy Techniques Enhanced Energy Techniques 1 *A Technique that allows the user Enhanced Energy Techniques 2 *A Technique that allows the user Enhanced Energy Techniques 3 *A Technique that allows the user Enhanced Energy Techniques 4 *A Technique that allows the user Stage Two Energy Techniques Stage Two Energy Techniques *A Technique that allows the user Special Techniques Special Techniques *A Technique that allows the user Small Story: Other Story: Trivia *Miloş was not given special training by The Gate Guardian Council. *Miloş used to hold the 2nd top Greatest Gate Guardian title. *Miloş knows who Snow is. *Miloş knows who Cloud is. *Both girls find him extremely desirable. *Miloş was one of the top 10 Guardian Warriors. *Miloş values the protection of twin sister over all things *Miloş by his twin sister's request allows her to engage all enemies they face together first. *Miloş is bitter, hateful and extremely patient. *Miloş has an extreme dislike all Gate Guardians. *Miloş defeated everyone of his opponents until he faced off against the number one Gate Guardian Revant. *Miloş and Meloş were considered perfect for hunting mythical creatures. *Miloş is immune to magical attacks due to his Nth metal. Quotes "No, it doesn't matter, i can do just about anything to you." "You tried to kill her with this technique, so im going to kill you with it." "Mercy, no, you forfeited mercy when you defeated my twin." "Let the suffering begin!" "I am the suffering, she is the forgiving." "No, i will be sacrificing you." Category:QtinqSpirits Category:QtinqSpirits Character Template Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Ex-Guardians